To Heart Little Sister
by Richard Beaubien
Summary: Multi reflects on her time spent at school with her friends, and what her future may hold


Mizuno Productions Presents  
  
A To Heart Story  
  
Little Sister  
  
****  
  
The afternoon was starting to wane, red hues highlighting the skyline.   
Multi had a front row seat for this spectacle of light, as she watched  
from outside the mostly empty school grounds. She stopped sweeping for a  
few seconds enjoying the show the sun was putting on as it went to sleep  
for the night.   
  
It had been a month since she had come to this school as part of her two  
week field test for her company's Robotic maid program. She was sent to   
the local school to interact with the human students there and to   
preform the housekeeping duties that needed to be done for her her first  
year class, though she enjoyed cleaning the entire school herself.  
It was the perfect place to test out a robot who would interact  
with humans after all, given the variety of personalties she would  
come into contact with. Some of the people Multi had met were nothing like  
those in the lab.  
  
Multi started to sweep again, leaving the sun to finish off its   
performance without an audience. She needed to finish sweeping  
and make it to the bus stop so she make it back to the lab in time.  
Cleaning up the school grounds was still taking Multi a while, despite all  
the practice and help she had been getting. In fact, it was taking longer  
than usual since she was trying to do the whole job by herself today. She   
wanted to do the whole thing today. 'No,' she added, shaking her head,  
'I need to do the whole thing myself'. Cleaning was what defined her  
existence as a Robot maid, she thought, it had too . . .   
  
"URYAAH!" Multi cried as she sprinted along, remembering her first  
day at the school when Hiroyuki showed her the right method for mopping  
the floors quickly. She was only supposed to be at the school  
for a two week test period and after that her data would be compared  
with the other test model sent out in the public. Whoever had the   
best performance would be chosen as the basis for the mass production  
model while the other's data would be used to tweak the performance  
of the maids. And then the data from the test would be cleared and   
the test models would be used for other purposes afterwards.  
  
It was a process which frightened Multi a bit at the time, no matter  
what she showed on the outside. She enjoyed her time at the school  
and the people she met while being there, and Multi did not want to   
forget those special times she had experienced. But she couldn't  
put a stop time and the two weeks flew past her like it was almost  
two seconds. Her two weeks at school with Akari-san and Hiroyuki-san  
and the others, over like that.   
  
Or at least that was the way it was supposed to be. Instead, after  
the people at the lab download the data from her, they had said that they  
were going her to the school as a gift for taking part in the test.  
She would be able to keep the data, no her memories, from her time  
spent at the school. All they had wanted in return was the occasional bit  
of data from her so they could improve the performance of the  
later models which were about to be put in production.   
  
Multi was overjoyed when she heard that she could stay at the school  
and be with her friends. The times she had spent with Hiroyuki-san  
and Akari-san were special to her, and she was glad that she would  
have a chance to add more special times to her memories.   
  
"Multi," she heard shouted from behind her, causing her to wonder  
who would still be around at the school at this hour. She turned  
around to see the smiling faces of Hiroyuki-san and Akari-san  
standing behind her, both of them carrying brooms.   
  
"Hiroyuki-san, Akari-san, you waited for me!"  
  
"Well," Akari said, "I had to stay behind to help with the club  
meeting so we'd figure we'd wait for you and walk home with you."  
  
"The can you wait a few minutes please," Multi replied in a cheerful  
voice, "I just need to finish sweeping here."  
  
Hiroyuki didn't wait for Multi to finish her reply though, instead he took  
his boom and started to swep the ground. Akari looked at him with a smile  
before she turnedto Multi. "I'll help you too, after all I just finished  
cleaning the class room so I'm still in the cleaning mood!"  
  
"Thank you very much!" Multi exclaimed, smiling brightly at her two  
friends as they joined her in sweeping the outside.   
  
****  
  
The three friends were walking down the street, the night lights  
starting to come out as the night sky began to fill the air.  
They had decided to take the long way to the bus stop, pausing to show   
some new sights to Multi as they went along. She paused as they   
passed by one building, which was the local middle school for the   
district.   
  
"That's one of the schools where they're testing the new prototypes  
out," Multi explained as she pointed at the building.  
  
"Oh," Hiroyuki said as he looked at the building, "They're  
still testing new models out."  
  
Multi shook her head in the affirmative before replying, "Kurusagawa  
Electronics needs to make sure the new model performs well in the field  
and it also wants test them in new surrounding as well. That's why  
they're doing one more large scale test before the start selling the model  
to the public."  
  
"Wow," Hiroyuki exclaimed as he looked at the school, "I wonder if   
she's still in there cleaning."  
  
"She probably is. It looks like a big school after all," Akari added  
in from the side.   
  
The three stood and watched the school for a second before they   
turned away and started walking again. They stopped though when a   
loud cry broke through the air, it was a loud cry of . . .   
  
"URYAHHH!"  
  
Multi looked up at the window as tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Are you all right Multi?" Hiroyuki asked in a concerned tone as he   
looked down at the robot maid.  
  
"I'm fine Hiroyuki," Multi replies, "I'm proud of the model in there.  
After all, who wouldn't be proud of their little sister?"  
  
A look of confusion appeared on Hiroyuki's face before it turned  
into a bright smile, "I guess you're right, after all you have a lot  
to be proud of Multi. And I'm sure she's proud of her big sister  
too."  
  
"Hiroyuki-san!" Multi exclaimed as she started to blush in front of   
her friend.   
  
"Oh no!" Akari cried as she looked at the watch, "We're gonna miss  
the bus!" The three friends started to run the bus stop as Multi  
paused to look back at the school with pride.  
  
Hiroyuki was right, Multi thought, she was an older sister and that  
meant the whole world to her.  
  
****  
  
Many thanks to Ammadeau, Donny Cheng, and Ronny for putting up with the  
mess this fic first was and helping to correct any grammar problems. Any  
that remain are purely my fault and thus I should be kicked accordingly.  
^^  
  
Thanks to Mike Koos and Ammadeau for turning my desktop into a Multi  
one (She's just so Kawaii...:)  
  
To Heart, Hiroyuki, Akari, and Multi are all proprteries of Leaf.  
copywrite 2000.   
  
Of, and if anyone has the full version of Queen of Hearts 99 or 98, I  
would love to find out how to get it. That game is the best fighting game  
period....:P  
  
MULTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R  



End file.
